Ginnys Martyrium
by kalisti
Summary: Ginny gerät auf der Suche nach ihrer Freundin in die Fänge von Snatchern der übelsten Sorte. Warnung: Brainwash, Gewalt, Angst, Rape, Slash
1. 1Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Nix gehört mir. Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört natürlich J.K. Rowling bzw. Warner Bros. Ich verdiene hiermit nix. I'm just a fangirl ;)

**Warnung:** In den kommenden Kapiteln geht es um explizite Gewaltbeschreibungen (auch sexuelle Gewalt gegen Frauen). Wer das nicht lesen möchte, sollte hier aussteigen.

Die Story ist ursprünglich entstanden als Hintergrundbeschreibung einer sehr viel düsteren und gefährlicheren Potter-Welt, als sie Rowling in den Büchern schildert.

* * *

**Prolog**

Ginny ist fertig mit der Schule. Ihr Abschlusszeugnis ist nicht mal schlecht dank Hermines Nachhilfe in Arithmantik. Während der Ausbildung im St. Mungos Hospital lernt Ginny viele neue Freunde kennen. Aber schon nach ein paar Tagen ist klar, dass sie nicht alle wirklich Ginny mögen, sondern vor allem ihren berühmten Mann. Harry. Alle wollen ihn kennen lernen, zu seinen Freunden gehören. Sie verstehen wirklich gar nichts. Zum Glück geht Harry auf solche Schleimer nicht ein. Aus der Klasse scheint nur Laura anders zu sein. Mit ihr kann Ginny ganz normale Dinge tun, die nichts mit Welt retten oder Harry zu tun haben: shoppen, lernen, Nägel lackieren, Haarfärbezauber ausprobieren. Sie sind einfach auf einer Wellenlänge. Und gemeinsam feiern geht sogar noch besser. Laura hat irgendwo in ihren Vorfahren eine Veela gehabt und die blonden Haare geerbt. Allerdings ist sie sowas wie eine Veela-Squib, so dass sie die Veela-Power leider nicht nutzen kann. Sie ist tatsächlich ein ziemliches Partygirl. Immer gut gelaunt und bereit die Nächte durchzutanzen. Ginny hält da oft gar nicht mit, aber das schmälert ihre Freundschaft nicht.

Eines Mittwochs verabreden sich Laura und Ginny um einen neuen Club zu testen. Per Kamin reisen sie nach Deutschland. Laura kennt den Laden offensichtlich und hat schon oft davon geschwärmt. Er soll eine coole Atmosphäre haben, gute Musik und der Alkohol ist so viel billiger als zu Hause. Keine Frage, Ginny ist dabei.

Der Club ist düster und sehr gut besucht. Es riecht nach Tabakrauch, verschüttetem Alkohol und tanzenden Menschen. Eine Live-Band spielt Magic Rock auf der Bühne. Der Bass wummert und die Stimme des Sängers ist berauschend. Die Stimmung ist ziemlich ausgelassen. Die Mädels tanzen bis in den Morgen, aber um 4 Uhr ist Ginny einfach zu müde. Sie will Laura überreden mit nach Hause zu kommen, doch die hat ihre Augen auf einen Typen geworfen, der schon den ganzen Abend mit ihnen flirtet. Ginny geht also allein nach Hause. Irgendwie hat sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Aber Laura kann auf sich aufpassen. Was soll schon passieren...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnung:** In den kommenden Kapiteln geht es um explizite Gewaltbeschreibungen (auch sexuelle Gewalt gegen Frauen). Wer das nicht lesen möchte, sollte hier aussteigen.

* * *

**Währenddessen in der Black P.**

Die Wände sind gekachelt, schön einfach sauber zu halten. Die einzige Lichtquelle ist eine einzelne Glühbirne an der Decke, die sie mit jedem Flackern mehr nervt. Kein Fenster.

Sie erwartet eigentlich, dass Tübald sie hier jeden Augenblick raus holt. So ein dummer Scherz, wirklich. Die Party war gestern mal wieder sehr ausschweifend. Die Black P. hat sich von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt und Laura hat die Nacht zum Tag gemacht. Ihre süße Ginny konnte schon um vier Uhr morgens nicht mehr mithalten. Aber die Chance einen Vampir näher kennen zu lernen lässt sie sich doch nicht entgehen. Diese Wesen der Nacht, faszinierend, gefährlich... Schon allein bei dem Gedanken an seine kalten Finger auf ihrer Haut bekommt Laura wieder eine Gänsehaut.

Gut, das könnte auch daran liegen, dass es in diesem beschissenen Loch echt kalt ist... Was ist nach dem Petting auf der Balustrade eigentlich noch gewesen? Ihr Schädel brummt. Ok es war spät, sie war ziemlich betrunken, vielleicht ist sie eingeschlafen. Aber dass Tübald sie hier ablädt ist nicht ok!

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf. Laura geht einen Schritt vor. „Tübald, echt mal, so ein doofer Sch…". Der Scherz bleibt ihr in der Kehle stecken und sie weicht bis zur Wand zurück. Das ist nicht Tübald, der da in der Tür steht. Auch ein Vampir, das sieht sie auf den ersten Blick mittlerweile. Aber er ist mindestens 3 Köpfe größer als Tübald. Ein richtiger Schrank. Und seine Augen sind schwarz, komplett.

„Wer bist du? Und wo ist Tübald? Ich gehöre zu ihm weißt du? Ich bin seine Freundin." Versucht sie ihre Situation zu verbessern. Scheiße der Kerl ist unheimlich.

Cordarus geht rein und schließt die Tür. Er verzieht keine Miene, riecht ihre Angst, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.

_Die sieht stabil aus, vielleicht überlebt sie es ja._

„Tübalds Freundin ja? Wie schön. Du musst wissen, Tübald teilt gerne seine Freundinnen mit mir. Er ist da sehr großzügig. Außerdem schuldet er mir noch einen Gefallen." Jetzt kommt das Grinsen. Er geht auf Laura zu. Langsam, wie ein Raubtier.

Laura wird bleich bei diesen Worten und fasst sich unbewusst an den Hals. Dort sind noch die Bissspuren der Party zu sehen. Tübald hat von ihr getrunken und es war wundervoll. Aber dieser Typ? Nee danke. „Ich kenne dich gar nicht. Tübald vertraue ich, er würde mir nie wehtun. Ich glaub dir nicht dass er dir das hier erlaubt hat."

„Tatsächlich kommt es gar nicht darauf an was du glaubst, kleine Mandy." Er steht vor ihr und fasst ihr unvermittelt an die Brüste. Drückt zu, bis es weh tut.

„Au.. he Pfoten weg! Und so heiße ich gar nicht!" Sie hat ja nichts dagegen wenn es mal etwas härter wird, aber das hier ist einfach ungehobelt. Laura will Cordarus von sich schieben. Genauso gut könnte sie versuchen die Mauer zu versetzen.

„Wehr dich ruhig, das macht immer mehr Spaß als diese kleinen stillen Dinger." Cordarus zerreißt Lauras Shirt mit einem Ruck und fährt ihren Körper mit seinen riesigen Händen nach. Grob, zupackend.

„Geh weg, verdammt. Tübald! Hilfe!" Schreit Laura und versucht weiter alles um zu entkommen. Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen, wenn sie nur an ihm vorbei könnte… Hoffentlich hört Tübald sie, dann nimmt er dieses Arschloch bestimmt auseinander.

Auch der Rest ihrer Klamotten liegt sehr bald in Fetzen am Boden. Niemand kommt zu ihrer Rettung.

Cordarus schlägt ihr zuerst mit der Faust in den Magen.

Laura klappt keuchend zusammen und hört auf zu Schreien.

„Knie dich hin. Beine auseinander, Mund auf." Befiehlt er ihr.

„Fick dich!" Sie spuckt vor ihm aus.

Das bringt ihn zu weiter zum Grinsen. Er zerrt an ihren langen Haaren und zwingt sie mit seiner unglaublichen Kraft schnell auf die Knie.

Sein Griff um ihren Kopf, als er seinen Schwanz in ihren Mund presst, lässt Laura Sterne sehen. Sie will schreien, bringt aber nur ein paar lächerliche Gurgellaute hervor. Sie will wegrennen, vor seiner Berührung fliehen, aber er ist viel zu stark.

Als sie fast erstickt, zieht Cordarus sich zurück und schaut ihr direkt in die Augen. "Kein Schlaf für dich" raunt er. Ein Schauer läuft durch Laura und ihr Blick wird glasig. Auf einmal ist alles wie in Watte gepackt und sie will tun was er sagt. Warum? Es ist so viel leichter... oder? Eine Stimme schreit sie an gegen den Imperio zu kämpfen, aber sie verhallt ohne Konsequenzen.

Cordarus lächelt diabolisch als die Kleine den Widerstand aufgibt, weil der Zauber sie zu sehr in Beschlag nimmt. Ist es nicht schön ein Vampir mit Macht zu sein...

Er drückt sie zu Boden und wirft sich auf sie. Seine Reißzähne dringen in ihr Fleisch. Rot fließt ihr Blut über die Fliesen, als er ihr immer neue Wunden zufügt und sich dabei an ihr vergeht. Seinen Durst stillt er nicht, er spielt mit ihr. Die Schmerzen werden für Laura irgendwann unerträglich, aber die rettende Bewusstlosigkeit will einfach nicht kommen. Jeder Biss brennt und die Kälte kriecht bis in die Knochen. Cordarus dreht Laura auf den Bauch und dringt rücksichtslos von hinten in sie ein. Eine seiner riesigen Hände hält sie zu Boden gepresst, eine Rippe gibt unter seiner Gewalt nach, aber der Schmerz ist nichts im Vergleich... Laut hallt ihr Schrei von den Wänden wieder.

Stundenlang hat er mit ihr gespielt. Die ehemals weißen Kacheln zeigen die Spuren der Nacht. Es stinkt nach Angst, Sex und Blut. Laura liegt zitternd am Boden, übersät mit Bissspuren und blauen Flecken. Sie starrt an die Decke, gefangen in ihrem persönlichen Albtraum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnung:** In den kommenden Kapiteln geht es um explizite Gewaltbeschreibungen. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, sollte hier aussteigen.

* * *

**Mandy**

Die Tür öffnet sich erneut und lässt Laura zusammenschrecken. Als Folge stöhnt sie auf, jede Bewegung macht es schlimmer. Weiße Flecken tanzen vor ihren Augen, aber der Fluch von Cordarus hält ihr Bewusstsein eiskalt im hier und jetzt. "Hil...hilfe..." krächzt sie flechend. Irgendwo in ihr ist die kleine Hoffnung, dass Tübald sie doch noch retten wird.

Natürlich ist es nicht Tübald. In den Raum tritt ein ebenso riesiger Typ wie Cordarus. Laura wimmert bei seinem Anblick vor Angst. Seine Augen sind tot, ohne jedes Mitleid. Und er hält einen silbernen Zauberstab in der linken Hand. _Kann es noch schlimmer werden?_

Corvin kniet sich neben Laura hin. "Episkey" spricht er zunächst auf die schlimmsten Bisswunden. Danach lässt er eine bittere Flüssigkeit in ihre Kehle rinnen. Ein Zaubertrank. Laura erkennt ihn nicht, aber um sich zu wehren ist sie einfach zu schwach.

"Das war Blutbildungstrank. Du wirst das hier überleben. Dafür schuldest du mir was." Seine Stimme ist völlig emotionslos und direkt über ihrem Gesicht.

Sie wird also nicht verbluten...

Was ist mit den gebrochenen Knochen? Dem zugeschwollenen Auge? Den Hämatomen in Form seiner Hände? Den Verletzungen an ihren intimsten Stellen? Ihrem gebrochenen Stolz?

Corvin ist der Rest anscheinend ziemlich egal. Er legt seinen Zauberstab an ihre Stirn. „Jetzt zeig mir doch mal wer du bist, kleine Mandy. Legilimens."

„Ich heiße Laura, nicht Mandy." Ist ihr erster widerspenstiger Gedanke.

Und dann ist Corvin in ihrem Kopf. So wie Cordarus sich ihren Körper rücksichtslos zu Eigen gemacht hat, nimmt sich Corvin alles was ihre Erinnerungen und Träume betrifft, ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Skrupel. Die erste Erinnerung an ihre lachende Mutter. Weg. Ihr Vater, der sie liebevoll im Arm hält als sie vom Besen gefallen war. Weg. Ihre kleine Schwester, lachend und brabbelnd in ihren Armen als süßes Baby. Weg. Ihre liebste Ginny, lachend mit Sonne im Haar. Glücklich in ihren Armen. Restlos weg. Schließlich ist Laura mit Corvin in einem völlig weißen Raum, in dem vorher all ihre privaten Erinnerungen waren. Nur noch sie ist da. Dann dreht sich Corvin zu ihr, kommt ganz nah, so dass sie die schwulstige Narbe, die ihm quer durch das Gesicht geht, ganz genau sehen kann. Dieses Gesicht wird sie in ihren Albträumen verfolgen. Das ist sicher. Und mit einem schnippen seiner Finger, nimmt er ihr auch noch ihren Namen. „Von jetzt an, bist du Mandy. Nichts mehr als Mandy. Du wirst tun was man dir sagt, sonst bist du auch das nicht mehr." Hört sie Corvins dunkle Stimme direkt in ihrem Kopf.

Sie erwacht von den Schreien einer Frau. Wer schreit denn da so fürchterlich? Oh… sie selbst. Sie verstummt und blickt zu Corvin, der sie immer noch an die Wand gepresst hält. Er ist ihr viel zu nah, aber sie kann nichts dagegen tun. Ihr Kopf fühlt sich an als würde er gleich explodieren. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entkommt ihr. Direkt hinter ihren Augen brennt ein Schmerz der sie fast vergessen lässt was Cordarus getan hat. Natürlich nur fast.

„Wer bist du?" fragt Corvin sie leise.

Sie muss sich erst einmal räuspern, ihre Kehle ist ausgetrocknet, heiser.

Sein Griff wird fester an ihrer Schulter.

„Mandy." Antwortet sie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnung:** FemShlash – don't like ist? Don't read it!

**Co-Autorin:** Black Hell Kitty

Dieses Kapitel fußt auf einem RPG mit Black Hell Kitty, bei dem es ursprünglich um andere Charaktere ging.

* * *

**Nur ein Traum?**

Laura steht vor ihr. Der Raum ist abgedunkelt, es ist ihr Schlafzimmer, das sie sonst nur mit Harry teilt. Sie hat ihre Hogwartsuniform an und Laura ihr Partyoutfit von letzter Nacht.

„Wir sind doch Freundinnen, meine kleine Ginny. Willst du nicht mal was Neues ausprobieren? Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." Flüstert Laura verheißungsvoll. „Oder traust du mir nicht? Bedeute ich dir nichts?"

Ginny schluckt, als Laura plötzlich so nah bei ihr steht. Laura ist um einiges größer als sie selbst und so ist ihr Hals mehr oder weniger direkt vor Ginnys Nase und sie nimmt einen Hauch von Vanille wahr. Wenn sie Harry nicht so treu wäre… Sie hatte ja auch bei dem Trinkspiel nicht geleugnet, dass sie Laura sehr attraktiv findet. "Ähm, wenn du das so bezeichnen möchtest, dann ja. Deine Freundschaft bedeutet mir sehr viel." Ginny leckt sich nervös über die Lippen, trotzdem wagt sie es nicht auch nur einen Schritt zurück zu machen.

„Freundinnen also." Laura besiegelt ihre Abmachung mit einem gehauchten Kuss auf Ginnys linke und rechte Wange. Ihre Lippen streifen die Haut nur ganz zart, es bleibt nichtmal Lippenstift zurück. Danach weicht die Laura allerdings auch nicht wieder zurück. „Kein Grund rot zu werden, kleine Ginny. Ach.. du bist so unerfahren.." sagt sie nachsichtig lächelnd. Es klingt ein bisschen neidisch.

Ginny zuckt unmerklich zusammen, als Laura einen Kuss auf ihre beiden Wangen haucht. Ein kalter Schauer läuft ihr über den Rücken. Aber kein unangenehmer, wie sie fast bestürzt feststellt und sie kann nicht die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verhindern, die die Freundin sogleich bemerkt. So ein verdammter Trollmist...  
Sie sieht Laura unschlüssig an. Was will sie denn jetzt mit dem unerfahren? Ok, Ginny hat wirklich nicht viel Erfahrung mit Frauen - kein Grund also melancholisch zu sein. Ginny kaut nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Und jetzt? Was soll sie sagen? Was soll man zu dieser ganzen Situation hier sagen?

Laura drängt Ginny noch ein kleines Stück zurück, bis diese die Tür im Rücken spürt. Laura verschließt die Tür von innen. Der Schlüssel bleibt stecken, aber so sind sie ungestört. Ihre kleine Handtasche legt sie auf dem Regel ab. Beide Hände frei. Besser.  
„Sag mir, meine Freundin, wie unerfahren bist du?" Sie streicht Ginny mit einer ziemlich kalten Hand ein paar Haare hinter das Ohr und streichelt zart über den Nacken hinunter bis zur Schulter. Ganz nebenbei schaut Laura wo Ginny ihren Zauberstab hat.

Ginny lässt sich von Laura nach hinten schieben, stutzt dann aber, als sie die Tür im Rücken spürt und noch mehr, als Laura abschließt. _Alta - passiert das hier gerade wirklich? _  
"Was meinst du", fragt Ginny. Auf was will sie denn hinaus? Aber eigentlich ist Ginny die Antwort gerade gar nicht so wichtig. Sie muss sich mehr darauf konzentrieren, was Lauras Hände da machen. Sie folgt Lauras Blick, der an ihrem Zauberstab hängen geblieben ist, der in ihrem Gürtel steckt.  
"Freundinnen sagst du. Dann brauch ich den ja nicht." Ginny zieht den Stab aus ihrem Gürtel. Ihre Gedanken gehen kurz zu Harry. ‚Man ist das dumm von dir, Ginny!', schimpft sie sich innerlich selbst. Aber - Laura - sie sieht wirklich gut aus. Und wenn sie die Freundschaft so definieren will, dann ist das Ginny wirklich tausendmal lieber, als wenn sie denkt dass sie ihr nicht vertraut.  
Sie legt den Zauberstab neben Lauras Handtasche und atmet innerlich noch einmal tief ein. ‚Dumme Idee..., aber doch irgendwie...'

Laura beobachtet Ginnys Bewegungen sehr aufmerksam. Der Zauberstab landet auf dem Regal. Daraufhin nimmt Laura Ginnys Hände in ihre eigenen, hält sie fest und haucht einen Kuss auf Ginnys Mund. „Du bist sehr unvorsichtig, kleine Ginny. Was hindert mich daran – jetzt wo deine Magie dich nicht mehr schützt – mit dir zu machen was auch immer ich möchte?" flüstert sie ihr ins Ohr. Es klingt gar nicht wie eine Drohung, eher nach einem Versprechen…

Ginny spürt die Hitze von Lauras Lippen als diese sie auf ihre eigenen presst. Wie es wohl wäre... Doch da beendet Laura den Kuss schon wieder. "Ich vertraue ganz einfach darauf. Wenn ich immer und überall Sicherheit wollte, dann könnte ich ja gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus gehen." Ginny mustert ihr gegenüber. „Außerdem..." Sie streicht mit ihrer rechten Hand an Lauras Corsage entlang. „Außerdem war ich schon immer unvorsichtig, sobald Gefühle ins Spiel kommen..." Sie lässt ihre Hand höher wandern und streicht sanft über Lauras Hals. Dann beugt sie sich vor und flüstert in ihr Ohr: „Ich hoffe das eben war kein leeres Versprechen."

"Ich mag mutige Frauen, die trifft man nur viel zu selten. " Laura fängt Ginnys Hände schnell wieder ein und drückt sie oberhalb von Ginnys Kopf gegen die Tür. Der Griff ist kräftig, Ginny müsste sich schon sehr anstrengen um daraus zu entkommen. Sie verschließt Ginnys Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. Diesmal dauert der Kuss länger und tiefer, fast scheint es als wollte er nie enden.

Hm, war wohl nix mit dem aktiven Part, denkt Ginny kurz, aber als Laura sie so stürmisch beginnt zu küssen ist ihr das direkt egal. Sie gibt sich dem Kuss völlig hin und da sie ihre Arme ja nicht bewegen kann, streicht sie mit einem Bein zärtlich an Lauras. Als sie keine Luft mehr hat unterbricht sie widerwillig den Kuss.  
„Ich weiß, das wird völlig überschätzt, aber atmen muss auch noch drin sein." Ginny beugt sich wieder vor und haucht einige Küsse in Lauras Nacken. „Leg dich da aufs Bett", bittet sie höflich. „Ich würde dich gern noch woanders küssen."

Laura schmunzelt. Niedlich. Sie braucht eigentlich nur eine Hand um Ginny weiter fest zu halten. Mit der anderen greift sie an Ginnys Kehle und drückt ein kleines bisschen zu. Unangenehm, aber nicht atemraubend. Es soll nur ihre nächsten Worte unterstreichen: „Du gibst mir keine Anweisungen. Das Spiel mit dem Tod wird dir gefallen, meine Freundin, aber nur zu meinen Bedingungen. Verstanden?"

Ginny setzt ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Du hast da was wohl nicht ganz verstanden. Für dieses Spiel braucht es zwei und beide müssen gewillt sein mitzuspielen. Und es gibt Regeln. Und wenn du nicht gewillt bist die einzuhalten, dann steige ich an dieser Stelle aus."

„Ich sagte mutig, nicht widerspenstig." erinnert sie Ginny halb scherzend, halb ernst gemeint. Die Hand an Ginnys Hals verschwindet und widmet sich stattdessen der Aufgabe Ginnys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Ich würde dir nie wehtun, meine kleine Ginny." Raunt sie ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich weiß." Antwortet Ginny und fährt dabei mit ihrer freien Hand hinter Lauras Rücken und beginnt die Schnürung von ihrer Corsage zu lösen.

Laura mustert Ginny sehr genau. "Zieh dich aus, Cherie."

Ginny wird rot, tut aber was Laura verlangt. Etwas schüchtern steht sie vor der Tür, verdeckt aber nicht was sie hat. Lauras Blicke und ihr befehlender Tonfall heizen ihr ganz schön ein.

Laura, nur noch bekleidet mit dem schwarzen kurzen Rock, drapiert sich auf dem Bett. „Komm her. Du bist einfach wunderschön." Sie lächelt wohlwollend als sie Ginnys nackten Körper betrachtet.

Ginny setzt sich neben Laura und kommt sich vor wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. Fast schüchtern erwidert sie Lauras Blicke.

Laura streichelt Ginnys Haut und lauscht ihrem Herzschlag. „Wir werden uns um einander kümmern, du und ich. Ich werde dich niemals in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Versprochen."

Ginny bekommt eine Gänsehaut von der Berührung, weicht aber keinen Zentimeter zurück. „Für dich wäre ich bereit jeden Preis zu zahlen."

Laura beugt sich vor und küsst Ginny erneut. „Und wenn du nicht mithalten kannst? Oder wenn dein Mann uns erwischt?"

Warum muss das hier alles so kompliziert sein? Ginny schüttelt innerlich den Kopf. Warum kann das hier nicht einfach was Schönes sein? Warum können sie beide nicht tatsächlich Freundinnen sein? Sie löst den Kuss. "Bitte, Laura. Lass einfach diese Spielchen."

Laura lässt sich auf die Kissen sinken und betrachtet Ginnys Mienenspiel. Es ist gar nicht notwendig ihre Gedanken zu lesen, ihr Gesicht ist ein offenes Buch. "Wenn du verlangst, dass ich hinter Harry die zweite Geige spiele, irrst du dich meine liebste kleine Ginny."

"Das will ich ja gar nicht. Aber ich kann ihn nicht verlassen." Plötzlich überkommt Ginny ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen.

"Genug davon. Ich kann dich nicht so betrübt sehen." beschließt Laura. Sie packt Ginny und ehe diese sich versieht, liegt sie auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett, Laura über ihr, ein Bein zwischen ihren Beinen. "Wo wolltest du die Küsse verteilen?" fragt sie lächelnd und haucht ein paar Küsse auf Ginnys Halsschlagader.

Auf einmal liegt Ginny auf dem Rücken. Wie ging das denn jetzt so schnell? Das Bein zwischen ihren ist nicht als unangenehm zu beschreiben und die Küsse kitzeln auf ihrer Haut so wunderbar. Eigentlich dürfte sie jetzt nicht anfangen unaufmerksam zu werden, aber verdammt - warum riecht Laura so gut...? Scheiß drauf, denkt sie und lässt ihre Hände zart an Lauras Seite entlang gleiten. Am Bund von ihrem Rock stoppt sie kurz, bevor sie ihre Finger darunter schiebt. „Hier", haucht sie Laura ins Ohr.

Laura spiegelt die Berührung und streichelt Ginny zwischen den Beinen. Nur ganz flüchtig streift sie sie. "Hier?" fragt sie sie lockend und drückt dabei stärker zu. Ihr Mund wandert währenddessen weiter zum Busen. Sie knabbert zärtlich daran und bewundert Ginnys Rundungen ausgiebig.

Ginny stöhnt unweigerlich ein wenig, als Laura sie dort berührt. Verdammt - es war wirklich schon zu lange her. Und dann auch noch diese kalten, schlanken Finger... Sie versucht Lauras Rock zusammen mit ihrem Höschen nach unten zu ziehen, soweit das in dieser Position funktioniert. "Genau da", bestätigt sie die Frage ihrer Freundin.

Unter dem Rock ist gar keine Wäsche zu zu finden... Laura massiert Ginny mit sehr talentierten Fingern.

Ginny zieht amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie merkt, dass Laura kein Höschen trägt. Sie zieht ihr den Rock nach unten bis zu den Kniekehlen - weiter kommt sie nicht hinunter, denn Lauras Hände lenken sie zu sehr ab. Verdammt ist das mit allen Frauen so krass? Warum hat sie vorher noch keine gehabt?

Laura zieht sich kurz zurück um den Rock endlich ganz los zu werden. Doch kaum ein paar Atemzüge später ist sie wieder über Ginny, macht weiter mit der Massage und küsst sie hungrig.

Na endlich, denkt Ginny, als Laura den störenden Stoff abstreift. Sie erwidert ihren Kuss genauso intensiv und lässt ihre rechte Hand über Lauras Brüste weiter nach unten wandern, wo sie schließlich ihr Ziel findet und beginnt sie ebenfalls zu massieren. Mit der linken spielt sie mit Lauras Nippeln.

Laura stöhnt in den Kuss. Ihre Zunge spielt mit der von Ginny während sie einen Finger tief in sie drängt.

Auch Ginny stöhnt. Sie bewegt ihr Becken in die Richtung von Lauras Hand. Gleichzeitig bewegt sie auch ihre Hand von Lauras Klitoris zu ihrem Eingang, in den sie zwei ihrer Finger mühelos hinein gleiten lässt und sie langsam bewegt.

Es ist ziemlich feucht wo Ginnys Finger sind. Laura nimmt ebenfalls einen weiteren Finger hinzu und ihr Daumen fährt immer wieder über Ginnys Klitoris. Sie achtet sehr genau darauf Ginny genau so viel zurück zu geben wie sie bekommt. Immer weiter und weiter. Ihre Küsse unterbricht sie immer mal wieder damit beide Atem schöpfen können und natürlich um weiter recht ungeniert zu stöhnen..

Ginny atmet hörbar immer schwerer ein und aus. Laura scheint einfach genau zu wissen, was sie tut. Sie spürt, wie sich langsam immer mehr Erregung in ihr aufbaut, die durch Lauras Stöhnen nicht gerade verringert wird. Als sie glaubt, dass sie so nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird, löst sie ihre Lippen von Lauras. "Bitte, leg dich hin. Ich will dich schmecken."

Laura schmunzelt. "Nicht so schnell, erst wirst du für mich kommen kleine Ginny." beharrt sie und führt ihre Bemühungen weiter unbeirrt fort. Sie küsst schon wieder Ginnys Hals, fährt die Halsschlagader genüsslich mit ihrer Zunge nach.

Ginny gibt einen Laut von sich, der eine Mischung aus Frustration und Lust ist, als Laura unbeirrt weiter macht. Sie bemerkt Lauras Spiel mit ihrem Hals auch sehr wohl, aber - verdammt - es war zu gut um sie davon abzuhalten. Nach einigen Minuten ist Ginny wieder an dem gleichen Punkt wie eben, aber diesmal unterbricht sie Laura nicht und die Aussicht auf das was sie gleich, hoffentlich, bekommen wird, reicht aus um sie über den Berg zu schicken. Mit einem gestöhnten "Laura" auf den Lippen kommt sie.

Mitten in Ginnys Höhepunkt beißt Laura ihr in den Hals. Rot sprudelt ihr Blut hervor. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckt ihren ganzen Körper und Ginny wacht laut schreiend auf.

Sie liegt in ihrem Ehebett, allein. Ginny fasst sich an den Hals, aber dort ist keine Wunde. Sie ist unverletzt. Der Schmerz verebbt auch schon. Ist fast nicht mehr da. Dafür pulsiert ihre Mitte immer noch von dem erschütternden Orgasmus, den sie gerade hatte. Im Traum. Mit ihrer besten Freundin...


End file.
